Lost Love
by godessoftheelements234
Summary: This is a sad story... BTW Lexie is my fan fic character! Yes I switched pov's!
1. Star Crossed Lovers

_It was just an ordinary day in the Tower. Cyborg was playing video games with me, Raven was reading her book, Starfire was playing with Silkie, Robin was training in the gym, and Lexie was in her room…reading no doubt….or making videos. Then the alarm buzzed and Robin came running in yelling "Titans Go!". Cyborg got in the T-Car as so did Raven and I. Lexie did too. Robin went with Starfire on the R-Cycle. We went over to the warehouse. Who knew that the villain would be someone different…someone new…It was Slade and Lexie's ex boyfriend Zuko. We all stood there in shock but Lexie stood there with her purple and pink hair blowing in the wind. She had her hands up, ready to strike,. Zuko attacked with a fireball but Lexie just airbended a ball around us…like a shield. She jumped up and attacked Zuko with a spell I guess. She went straight for him while the rest of us went straight for Slade. Robin attacked him first, then Starfire did. Cyborg hit him with his sonic cannon as Raven hit him with her powers. I felt kind of useless…until I went over to Lexie to help her. Zuko had hit her with a powerful fireball and she was on the ground and Zuko was about to strike her heart. He said that if she agreed to be his girlfriend again that he would spare her life. She said no. He was about to strike but I morphed into a gorilla and saved her. She weakly stood up. Me and Zuko were fighting now. He tried to hit me with his firebending but I just turned into animals and dodged them. Then he found a weak point in me. He fired a HUGE fireball at me and it hit. I was on the floor about to die and he was about to strike me. Just as he let it loose…Lexie jumped in front of the fireball and let it hit her. Unfortunately…it hit her heart…killing her almost instantly. I got mad and nearly killed Zuko but he and Slade left. I went over to Lexie and the others came over to me. _

"_Is she?", Raven said with tears in her eyes. _

_I nodded. Raven started crying as I held her sister's body in my arms. Lexie opened her eyes. I stopped crying but started again after she said this. _

"_Beast Boy, I'm sorry that I have to leave you…but one day we will back together again…I promise…I'll see you on the other side…". _

_She said that and then her eyes closed and she let out her last breath. I held her body in my arms and held her as tight as I could as I started to cry. Robin bowed his head, Cyborg did the same, Starfire burst into tears as did Raven. I picked her up and took her to the T-Car and laid her body in the car. We all were about to head to the tower but I decided a better place to bury her. I told all the Titans where I was going and they followed with flowers and other stuff from her room. I headed to a secret place… there was a statue there…of an angel…I figured that could be her tombstone…We dug a hole big enough for her as I laid her down as gently as I could in the hole. We all said some words and then we all laid down something that meant something to her. Starfire laid down her ring that she had in her room, Raven laid down her diary, Cyborg laid down her work out outfit, Robin laid down her black belt in karate, and as for me…I laid down a pink rose. Her favorite color and flower. Starfire used her star bolts to make an inscription for her. It said, "Lexie, a Teen Titan, a lover, a sister, a friend, an angel, a goddess, a queen and the most fun girl ever." We all left except me. I took one last look at her grave and then left. _

That was like 2 months ago, and it still leaves a mark in my heart. I lost the only girl I had really loved. Now I still hear her laughter, I still see her smile, I still hear her voice. It's like she's gone but she's still here... The Titans are still grieving. Raven stays in her room all day but only comes out to get some herbal tea or some food. Cyborg tries to play video games but it's not as fun as to see Lexie kick his butt at them. Robin tries to train and be his normal self but he's not the same as to see Lexie kick his butt in the gym. Starfire is not joyful at all. Me…I keep looking out at the window or I go to her room to fill my mind with happy memories of her. I can't get her out of my mind. I still love her and I will kill Zuko when I get the chance!

"Huh?", I said as I picked up a book. It was in her special shelf full of her special books. I opened it and looked inside it. There were spells in it, fairy spells no doubt or something else. I kept turning the pages until I saw something that caught my eye.

"What is this?"

reading the page

"There's a way to save a fairy's soul even after the body has died. A person must sacrifice themselves to save it. They must give them their body and their mind so that the soul can live in it."

I thought this is what I needed and that I was going to save her. No one else would sacrifice themselves to save her. But then we wouldn't be together but she has more life to live than I do. And I want her to return no matter what it takes. I picked up the book and just stood in the room. I bowed down on my knees and prayed.

"Lexie…I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to save you and help you…because I love you too much…"

I got up and left her room with the book. I had to find a way to sacrifice myself and where I had to do it. I went to my room and kept reading that part. Then I heard a voice in my head. It was like a girl's voice. It started out soft and low but it got louder. It called my name.

"Hello?", I answered it.

"BEAST BOY! IT'S ME!!", the voice said.

I finally realized that the voice was the girl I loved.

"Lexie! How are you talking to me?", I answered her back.

"My soul still lives on! Look you don't have to sacrifice yourself to save me! I told you we can see each other on the other side!! I don't want you to give up your life for mine!", she said with her usual demanding voice.

"NO!! YOU HAVE MORE TO LIVE FOR THAN I DO!! BESIDES I LOVE YOU!! AND I WANT YOU TO LIVE ON!! NOT ME!!", I yelled back at her.

There was silence between us for a minute until she broke the silence.

"All right…I'll go along with it…meet me in the place you buried me in at night and bring the book and bring the necklace out of my grave…", she said and then her voice disappeared.

I waited till night and grabbed the book, turned into an eagle, and flew to the secret place that I buried her in. I found the statue and dug out her body, grabbed the necklace and waited for her or something. Just then a bright light came and a girl appeared in front of me. I looked at her. She had purple hair with pink streaks, blue eyes, gray skin, and was wearing a pink cloak with a black leotard. I knew that this was Lexie. She went over to me and touched my face. Her touch was cold instead of the soft touch. She went back a few feet and told me to say the spell. I opened the book to the page I was on and found the spell.

"KENAI TELA MANI SHESHONE TEKA BETAI TONAI LET THE BODY BECOME WHOLE AGAIN!! LET THE MIND BE BACK TOGETHER!! SWITCH PLACES!! KEANI TELA BETAI!!"

I screamed the spell out and then a bright light formed at her heart and then at mine.

"BEAST BOY GIVE ME MY NECKLACE!!", she said to me.

I threw her the necklace and she put it on herself. We both started to float as the light grew brighter and both of our eyes glowed pink and green. I felt as if my soul was leaving me and I was becoming more ghost like and she was becoming whole. Finally we both floated down. She was whole and looked like herself as I looked like a ghost. She went over to me and kissed me on the lips but it was a cold touch and then I faded away.

**I stood there crying because I had lost my love. He gave up his life for mine I picked up the book that he had and held it close to me. I flew over to the Tower. I snuck in the front door. The Titans were asleep as I snuck in. I went over to my room but just as I was about to go in. I looked at Beast Boy's room and went to his instead. I saw his pillow and grabbed it. I sat down on his bed and held it close to me. I laid down on his bed and fell asleep with tears in my eyes. **

**2 weeks later….**

**It's been 2 weeks since Beast Boy gave up his life for me. I still can't get over him though. I miss him even more now. The Titans don't even know how I had come back to life. I've been depressed because I miss him… a lot… I have tried to be on my own but it's hard because I still miss him. Raven has been asking me how I'm alive but I don't want to say. One day though…she asked me and I just had to tell her. **

"**Lexie? How did you come back to life?", she said to me. **

"**There's a way to bring back a fairy even if the body has died. Someone has to sacrifice themselves. And guess who sacrificed themselves for me?", I said with tears in my eyes. **

**Raven knew who it was and came over to me. She had that "I'm sorry" look in her eyes and hugged me. Then she left me alone. I still couldn't stand living without him though…and there was no way to bring him back…no way at all. Then I realized one thing…I had to kill myself.**

**I waited till nightfall and then went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. I went back to my room. I started to cry again and said to the moon. **

"**Beast Boy…I'll see you soon…my love…"**

**I grabbed the knife and held it over my head and then pushed into my chest. I kept stabbing myself in the chest but the knife kept missing my heart. It took one final stab and then I felt the knife pierce into my heart. I fell down with blood all over my chest and still had some life left. **

"**Beast Boy I'll be rite there" **

**I said and then I finally rested there. **

_The clouds were everywhere and Beast Boy was there looking down at the city. He saw someone appear behind him with purple hair with pink streaks, a pink cloak, blue eyes and a pink heart necklace. He hugged the girl because he realized that it was his sweet love Lexie. She kissed him and it was a warm touch. They kept kissing in the clouds and then they both flew away. The two star crossed lovers. _


	2. Moving on

I woke up and went to check on my sister

_I woke up and went to check on my sister. She seemed depressed the day before. I went to her door and to my surprise it was unlocked. I opened the door and there I saw my sister's body drenched in blood. I wondered what villain did this to her. Then I saw the knife by her body and in her hand. I knew what she had done. She killed herself to be with Beast Boy. I looked up at the clouds and I thought I saw a pink and greenish heart in the sky. I just smiled and the rest of the Titans came over to her room and saw her body. Starfire screamed. Robin and Cyborg came over to me. They thought I was crying from sadness. But I was crying from happiness. Now my sister had found peace in her heart and her soul was free. Robin and Cyborg picked up Lexie's body. Starfire grabbed a sheet and wrapped her in it. They all went out the door and I followed. We all went back to the grave where we previously buried her. We all said some words and laid down more objects and left. I still looked at the sky. My sister was happy and couldn't be more loved by Beast Boy. _

Now it's been nearly 8 months since that. We've all moved on. The Titans made me tell them about how Lexie was brought back to life and why she killed herself. They were pretty surprised at why she killed herself. Robin didn't know that Beast Boy and Lexie liked each other. Cyborg just laughed at it. Starfire thought it was sweet. Well… Terra came over to the Tower in those nearly 8 months. We had to tell her that Beast Boy was dead and so was Lexie. Terra nearly lost it. I went over to her and comforted her and told her the whole story. Terra finally stopped crying and she was just going to ask if she could stay in the Tower. Cyborg and Robin shook their heads. Starfire nodded as did I. It was a tie…but since we figured girls rule. We agreed that she could stay. So Terra went into her old room and made herself at home in the tower. She's still sad about Beast Boy as am I. Because unknowing to him. I actually kinda liked him. I mean I know I made fun of him and all but I still kinda liked him. But when I think of him with my sister. It makes me happy… because she's more for him than I am. She's sweet, has a big heart, is caring, will do anything for her friends, and loves to have fun. Like he does, and he's right for her. He's sweet, he's kinda funny, he always knows how to make a girl feel happy, and because of her troubled past, that I knew about, he could be the one to clear it away. Cyborg and Robin still don't have a buddy to play video games with or spar in the gym with. Starfire doesn't have a shopping buddy because her and Lexie would go shopping a lot and Starfire called her "her shopping buddy". Even Terra's sad that Lexie's gone. Terra and Lexie were best friends! And they could relate to each other. Terra has powers that are hard to control and so does my sister. The only difference is that Lexie has more control and Terra is just learning, but they were best friends. I'm kinda sad that my sister is gone but still kinda happy. Well one person comes to mind though about my sister's death. Zuko…. I mean I know he was my sister's ex boyfriend but he still killed her the first time. I wonder how he feels about it. I don't know anymore…

"I'm going to go and get some coffee from Starbucks", I said to my friends one day.

The all nodded their heads, I put on my blue cloak and went out the front door. I just walked slowly. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I got to the Starbucks on Main Street and went inside. I ordered a decaf latte and nothing else. While I was sitting there a person in a hoodie sat by me, He said what he wanted and I could tell it was a man by his voice. Then he pulled down his hood and then I knew who it was. He had black hair that was down and he had amber or gold eyes. The lady who took my order gave me my latte. I paid her and still looked at the man. If he had a scar on his eye then I knew. He got his order and then turned around in his chair and headed for the door. In that split second…I saw a scar on his right eye. My eyebrows furrowed and I headed toward him with my latte. I followed him outside and then tackled him into an alley. He looked at me kinda funny but then I pulled down my hood and he looked at me and had a scowl on his face.

"You're Lexie's sister aren't you?", he said.

"Yes I am and you're Zuko…her ex boyfriend!", I said as my hands started to glow with their black energy.

So many thoughts kept running through my head like why wasn't he attacking me right away. I pinned him to the brick wall in the alley and hand my hand around his throat. My hands were glowing and I was about to hit him in the head with something. Still thoughts ran through my head like "Should I kill him? What should I do? What would Lexie want me to do?

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
